


The Distance Ain't so Bad...

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Darcy’s computer blurts a familiar tune to her and she is over before it can even finish. She grins at the skype contact and accepts before it can even hit a second repeat of the tune.“Sam!” she cries, smiling giddily at her computer screen.A tired, but smiling Sam waves at her. His image is a little grainy, but Darcy doesn’t care- it’s been a few days since she last talked to him and she’s been missing him something fierce. “Hey Darcy-girl,” he says, and her heart swells at the endearment.





	

Darcy’s computer blurts a familiar tune to her and she is over before it can even finish. She grins at the skype contact and accepts before it can even hit a second repeat of the tune.

“Sam!” she cries, smiling giddily at her computer screen.

A tired, but smiling Sam waves at her. His image is a little grainy, but Darcy doesn’t care- it’s been a few days since she last talked to him and she’s been missing him something fierce. “Hey Darcy-girl,” he says. “How’s things?”

“Thinks are good,” she hums, and she leans against the counter to see him better. “How’s my favourite birdman?”

Sam rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “That’s never going to get old to you, is it?”

“Nope,” she grins, taking extra special care to pop the ‘p’. “Never.”

He sighs heavily and leans back on the bed, the camera following him easily enough. He must be talking to her on his phone. “Things are alright. Thought we might have caught up to our runaway cyborg, but it turns out we were three days too late; he’s disappeared into the wind again. Steve’s pretty annoyed about it; all we found were a few three day old Hydra agents.”

Darcy makes a soft sound of sympathy. “If I could somehow come through this computer screen, I would give you the biggest hug right now.”

Sam grins. “I’d like that,” he confesses. “Steve’s not so great with the hugs, I won’t lie. He always forgets how strong he is and suddenly your ribs are broken.”

Darcy snorts and shakes her head. She supposes it’s one of the drawbacks of not being born with superstrength. “You been doing anything else?”

“Yeah!” Sam’s face brightens and Darcy leans her head on a hand to watch him talk. “I found these night markets the other day! They were amazing- I bought Natasha this really horrible pair of fake chucks- they had Ironman prints all over them.”

She lets out a startled laugh. “I’m sure she’ll love them,” she says dryly.

“I’m hoping she’ll burn them and send me the footage of Stark’s face,” Sam says, face wickedly gleeful. Her smile softens.

“I miss you.”

“Yeah babe, I know. I miss you too. Can’t wait to find this idiot friend of Steve’s.”

From the background, Darcy hears a tinny ‘Hey!’ of outrage and Sam cackles. She bites her lip. “You’ll be back for Christmas, right?”

Sam’s smile is warm and fond. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll even bring America’s favourite idiot along.”

There’s another ‘Hey!’ from over the line and she laughs. Darcy glances over at the little velvet ringbox sitting in her fruitbowl and a thrill of anticipation runs through her. Only a month to go, she thinks, and then he’ll be back.

Back, and she can finally put a ring on him.


End file.
